dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Buster Cannon
& or & |similar='Burning Attack Burning Storm Double Buster Final Flash Gekiretsu Shin'ou'hou Maiden's Rage Super Buster Cannon' }} Buster Cannon (バスターキャノン) is an energy wave attack used by Future Trunks. Future Trunks draws his hands back down to his sides and charges two blue energy spheres in his hands. Then, he combines them together in front of him to fire the energy wave at the opponent, inflicting a great amount of damage. Overview Future Trunks uses this attack in his Super Saiyan form during his battle against Future Android 17 and Future Android 18 in the TV special Dragon Ball Z: The History of Trunks. After being blasted away by Future Android 17 and 18, Future Trunks emerges from the explosion, and attacks and knocks the two Androids away. Future Trunks then flies up into the air and fires the Buster Cannon down at Future Android 17 and 18, creating a huge explosion. Future Trunks believes he has won, but as the smoke clears, Future Android 17 and 18 appear unaffected by the attack, much to the Future Trunks' shock. Future Trunks uses the attack again in an attempt to destroy Android 17 and Android 18 before they activate Android 16 in the present timeline. Future Trunks had experienced a long, dreadful life under the Androids' power in his future world, and he does not want to witness it in another timeline either, especially with the help of another, unknown android. Trunks goes crazy and fires the big, yellow energy wave at the Red Ribbon Androids, completely ignoring the Z Fighters standing right by him, leaving a mushroom cloud in its wake and destroying Dr. Gero's Lab completely. However, the androids were fast enough to escape the blast at the last second, carrying Android 16 in his "coffin". In Dragon Ball GT, Present Trunks uses the Buster Cannon several times on planet Pital, both against Baby and when controlled by Baby. Appearances in Video Games Buster Cannon was named in the ''Butōden'' series and ''Budokai'' series, where it appears as one of Future Trunks' and Kid Trunks' attacks. In those games, the Buster Cannon is not an energy wave, but rather an energy ball. In the Budokai series, they use it in both their base and Super Saiyan forms. In Dragon Ball Heroes, the technique is also used by Future Trunks in his Ultra Super Saiyan form and GT Trunks. Future Trunks can also use the attack in Dragon Ball: Zenkai Battle Royale. The yellow version Future Trunks used in an attempt to destroy the Androids before they activated Android 16 is called Renzoku Energy Barrage in Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Battle 22. Variations *'Burning Attack' – Future Trunks performs a series of rapid arm movements and then fires an energy sphere from his palms. This technique is called "Buster Cannon" in Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2. *'Burning Storm' – Future Trunks fires a rapid energy volley of small Buster Cannons from his hand. He used it to destroy Dr. Gero's Lab with Krillin. *'Double Buster' – Kid Trunks' version of the Buster Cannon. Used against Goten in the 25th World Martial Arts Tournament. *'Finish Buster' – The version that Future Trunks used as part of his Heat Dome Attack. *'Renzoku Energy Barrage' – The yellow version that Future Trunks used in an attempt to destroy the Androids before they activated Android 16. Named in Ultimate Battle 22. *'Super Buster Cannon' – The most powerful version of the Buster Cannon. Future Trunks used it to attack Vegeta in the Perfect Cell Saga. Gallery Doragon-boru-z-zetsubo-e-no-hanko-nokosareta-cho-senshi-gohan-to-torankusu-poster-1-.jpg|Future Trunks charges the Buster Cannon Buster Cannon 1.JPG|Future Trunks' Buster Cannon Buster Cannon 2.JPG|The Buster Cannon approaches the Future Androids Buster Cannon 3.JPG|The Buster Cannon generates a large explosion Trunks Mega Blast.jpg|Buster Cannon's large explosion Trunkssuperbustercannon.jpg|Future Trunks fires the Buster Cannon Buster Cannon On Frieza.JPG|Future Trunks blasts Frieza with a Buster Cannon PitalBusterCannon1.png|Baby-possessed Trunks charges a Buster Cannon PitalBusterCannon2.png|Baby-possessed Trunks threatens Goku with his Buster Cannon Buster Cannon Budokai 2.jpg|Trunks using the Buster Cannon against Recoome in Budokai 2 BusterCannonChargingInfiniteWorld.JPG|Future Trunks prepares a Buster Cannon in Infinite World TrunksBlastsTrunksIW.JPG|Future Trunks fires his Buster Cannon in Infinite World Trunksbustercannonheroes.PNG|Future Trunks prepares a Buster Cannon in Dragon Ball Heroes GTTrunksChargesBusterCannon(DBH).png|GT Trunks charges a Buster Cannon in Dragon Ball Heroes Category:Techniques Category:Offensive techniques Category:Beam Attacks